


Sleepy Confessions - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's yet another sleep over at Abbey Grove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Confessions - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

Form K had sleepovers at school more times than was probably legal. But then, seeing as their head teacher had set up a bed in his office, they probably weren’t going to get reported.

The nights he spent at Abbey Grove with the rest of his class were probably some of the best nights Mitchell had ever had, they were incomparable. Then again, he was probably biased, since the nights at Abbey Grove meant he could see Remmie more. Not that he would ever tell anyone that of course, especially not Remmie. Like, they were together and shit, but Mitchell wasn’t exactly vocal about his affections unless he was climaxing.

Since Alfie was aware of what chaos would ensue if the kids all slept in one room together, he naively put them into pairs to sleep in separate rooms across school. And by naively, he put Frank and Stephen together, Jing with Chantelle, and Remmie with Mitchell. Big mistake, but hey, at least none of them could get pregnant. It did mean that none of them did much sleeping though...

Mitchell and Remmie had been going out for a few months when Form K’s latest sleepover rolled around, but neither had said the big ‘3 Words’. The rest of Form K had bets on when they would say it, but the times all came and went, much to each of the bet placers’ disappointment.

The more immature members (Frank and Stephen) of the class placed bets on how it would be said. Frank had “During sex!” and Stephen had “Probs when one of them is getting head.”. Chantelle thought that they would be “Totes romantic” about it, but Jing disagreed with her, and instead agreed with Frank. Joe didn’t care that much, and instead chose to plug his ears whenever they were discussing Mitchell and Rem Dogg getting it on. Whilst singing majorly out of tune.

The class watched a few movies in their classroom, chucking popcorn around and drinking beer, before pairing off to their individual classrooms. Due to a vigorous game of hide and seek (Ha.) earlier, all of the kids were ready to sleep, rather than partake in any particularly amorous activity. Well, maybe Stephen and Frank, but the rest had limits.

Mitchell opened the door to their classroom for Remmie, and received a sleepy “Thanks” like sound in response. Mitchell pulled their sleeping bags out of his overnight bag, and laid them out on the classroom floor. He gently lifted Remmie, whom he strongly suspected was sleeping, out of his chair and into the bag, and got into his own bag beside him. He snuggled down into the bag, subtly shifting closer to Remmie. He wrapped an arm around Remmie, pulling him and his sleeping bag closer to him.

“Mm- I lo- mm...” Rem Dogg mumbled, lips barely moving. Mitchell chuckled, but his eyes were wide.

“What was that mate? I don’t speak brain dead.” He whispered softly, not wanting to disturb Remmie too much, not when he looked so peaceful.

“Mmm... I love you...” Remmie mumbled this, then yawned widely, and promptly started snoring.

“I-I love you too mate.” Mitchell was stunned, but his smile stretched from each of his ear piercings.


End file.
